List of Programs Broadcast by Cartoon Nickelodeon Network
Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998 and 2016) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Samurai Jack'' (Season 5 part of Adult Toons) *''I Am Weasel'' *''Crimeopolis'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Crane'' *''The Face Paint'nimal Gang'' *''Ben 10'' series **''Ben 10'' (2005) **''Ben 10: Alien Force'' **''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' **''Ben 10: Omniverse'' **''Ben 10'' (2017) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''The Dinosaur Crew'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Regular Show'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Clarence'' *''The Reds'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Villainous'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Victor and Valentino'' *''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' *''Infinity Train'' *''Tig n' Seek'' *''The Cosmic Adventures of Stella'' *''Ryker and the Cicada'' *''The Fungies'' *''Cartoon Network: CN School'' Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes'' series **''Looney Tunes'' **''Tiny Toon Adventures'' **''Animaniacs'' **''Pinky and the Brain''/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' **''Happy Cat and Dog Genius'' **''Slappy Squirrel'' **''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' **''Duck Dodgers'' **''The Looney Tunes Show'' **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' **''The New Looney Tunes Show'' **''Toonmania'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' series **''Collin the Speedy Boy'' **''Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles'' **''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''The Tales of The Paintders'' *''Howler'' *''Fluke'' *''Tales from the Mystic Woods'' *''Legacy of the Mystic Woods'' *''Good Ol' Magic'' *''Good Ol' Magic: The Adventures of Charlotte'' *''The Dinosaur Princess'' *''Storks: The Series'' Hanna-Barbera/Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' series **''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' **''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' **''Tom and Jerry Kids'' **''Droopy: Master Detective'' **''Tom and Jerry Tales'' **''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Scooby-Doo'' series **''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' **''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' **''The Scooby-Doo Show'' **''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' **''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' **''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' **''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' **''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' **''World Wide Scooby-Doo'' DC Comics *''Teen Titans'' Acquired *''Total Drama'' series **''Total Drama Island'' **''Total Drama Action!'' **''Total Drama World Tour'' **''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' **''Total Drama All-Stars'' **''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' **''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' **''Total DramaRama'' *''6teen'' *''Totally Spies!'' (both the original and the 2018 series) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Peanuts'' series **''Peanuts: The Adventures of Charlie Brown and Snoopy'' *''Unikitty!'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Nights: The Series'' *''My Little Pony: A World of Fantasy'' *''Transformers: Transform and Roll Out'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''G.I. Joe: Legacy'' *''Mobs'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Adult Swim (part of Adult Toons) *''Rick and Morty'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' *''The Molly Show/''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer *''Hood'' *''Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin'' *''SCP'' *''Primal'' Nickelodeon *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' (Adult Party Cartoon part of Adult Toons) *''Invader Zim'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''ChalkZone'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender''/''The Legend of Korra'' *''Catscratch'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''The X's'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (Season 5 part of Adult Toons) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' series **''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) **''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) **''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) **''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Loud House'' *''Flytrap: Savior of All'' *''Bunsen is a Beast'' *''ROBLOX: The Series/''Knights of RedCliff: The Series *''Occhi Rossi'' *''Nicktoon High'' *''The Miserable Adventures of Riley'' *''Nickelodeon Presents: Survival Island'' *''Holiday Forces'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' *''Toby'' *''It's Pony'' *''Adventures in Wonder Park'' *''Kaiju'' *''Glitch Techs'' Comedy Central (part of Adult Toons) *''South Park'' *''Drawn Together'' *''The Villain Diaries'' *''Space Police'' *''Hearty and Mates'' Original by both *Cartoons Unite! *The Goblin Ninja *Parahunters *The Girl Mystery Solvers *Cartoon Nickelodeon: The Kaiju Wars Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Lists Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:List of programs